


A new home

by xWanderStar



Category: The Society - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWanderStar/pseuds/xWanderStar
Summary: With the whole expedition going on, to find land, Gwen and Bean begin to gain a bond, like they never thought they’d have.
Relationships: Bean x Gwen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

There was finally hope for the future of New Ham, well at least to some degree. Grizz and the rest of the team had found land, with life inside of it, and provided they can successfully get willing people to farm, they all had a chance of survival. It was just a matter of getting enough people on board which could well and truly be a big struggle, with how privileged they were. It took a while after all to finally get everyone on board with the sharing houses idea, and this proposal felt on a whole new level. 

Two of the girls who had been on this trip, Bean and Gwen had snuck out during the night, to make another fire. Neither of them could sleep after days of searching and only just finding hope. Even with the lack of sleep, they were even more restless and excited. All within good reason, too.

“I refuse to believe you actually seriously dated Clark...” Bean laughed. “He’s just so... you know? You could do so much better, I really hope you know that...” 

The past few days had been exhausting, and after running around the new land, everyone was exhausted. When that happens? Deep conversations happen, of course. 

“Actually, about that...” Gwen whistled through her teeth leaning back. “We kinda broke up.” She admitted, looking at the floor and avoiding eye contact with the other girl. She was slightly ashamed to admit it, knowing how popular Clark was with everyone, but she felt comfort when she felt one of Bean’s hands land on her shoulder gently.

“Men really aren’t worth it, Gwen? Did you know statically that they don’t ever fully grow up, until they are in their forties?” Bean questioned, laughing a little.

‘Well, that’s us screwed then. What if we’re stuck here forever?’ Was the thought going through both girls heads at that exact moment. The reality was that one day they may have to marry or find love. Love was necessary to keep one sane, and with the immaturity of a lot of the guys it was terrifying to think about. Can you imagine having to breed with them? 

This would be a scary reality, if they ran out of birth control and other forms on contraception. They had to be so so careful about it, if they were in relationships.

“I don’t even think Clark’s mentally ten yet. So, it sounds about right.” Gwen lay back down on the grass, looking at the sky. “At least we’ll return to town with good news. It’s really needed right now.” 

She was right. After everything that went on, including the whole thanksgiving situation and twelve people getting extremely sick, they needed something positive to think about. Something to keep them all in a good mindset. Without their families, it was hard to feel mentally well, and that was why a lot of people were acting up.

“We should probably try and get some sleep now.” Bean finally halted the silence, as the two stared at the stars. “Grizz is probably gonna want us to be awake early, so we can head back and tell Allie the good news. Travelling is REALLY painful, if you don’t get enough sleep, trust me.” She groaned. She used to do camping with her family as a kid, and though she loved it, at times it was horrible, especially when you were lacking in sleep. 

Gwen slowly sat up, looking back at the other girl, and nodding. “Yeah, you’re right.” She replied quietly, before turning away for a second. “Wait, you don’t mind if I share your tent with you right?”

She had tried this with Grizz earlier, but that went wrong quickly, and he came out to her, after she tried coming on to him. Of course the brunette had nothing, but full support for him, he was a great friend after all, but she didn’t want him to feel awkward with her. After a few moments of that awkward silence, she had left the tent, so Grizz wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. That was the last thing she wanted, after he so bravely led the expedition.

She just wanted company. She had never camped outside on her own before, and it made her slightly anxious.

Bean paused for a moment. She would usually outright say no, but in this case she actually didn’t mind. She could tell Gwen was uncomfortable, and after all that had went on, she could do with company to rest with tonight too. That, plus if an animal snuck into the tent, they could easily get it back out. “Sure... just bring your blankets and stuff in. Didn’t have room to pack a big one.”

Gwen nodded, before heading back to her tent to grab her things, a small smile on her face. It was nice having someone who genuinely cared, and didn’t think highly of her just because of popularity. 

Maybe she should have always looked past that...


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s morning, and the team need to prepare for going home.

The Morning felt like it hit way too early for the young explorers, especially provided the tiny amount of sleep that they all had beforehand.

Gwen was sprawled rightacross the edge of the tent, her mouth wide open, and not a care in the world, simply because, well she was sleeping and oblivious to anything going on around her. Plus it wasn’t like anyone would really see her being like this, was it? 

Except Bean. She had forgotten about that. 

Bean open on eye, seeing the other girl sleeping beside her. She couldn’t help but laugh, watching her for a moment, before rising up, to get changed into some new clothes, whilst the girl was resting. Not that it mattered anyway. She trust Gwen more than most to not judge her. It was more the whole being nude thing that would have gave her a hint of embarrassment, so she just hoped she would stay asleep. 

After a few moments, the tiny brunette was changed into a simple pink shirt and some black jeggins, just something ideal enough for their trip home. They had quite the trek, so she thought it was important to be best prepared for it. 

She was happy to be going back to New Ham with some good news. 

Shaking the other girl gently, she smiled down at her. “Morning, sunshine!” She grinned slightly, before playfully resting her head on Gwen’s chest, trying to get her attention. It was an old habit she got back in West Ham, doing it with her brothers and mother. She missed that affection, not that she would openly admit it to anyone else on this camping trip. 

Perhaps Grizz. That’s all.

Suddenly Gwen’s arms snakes around Bean’s shoulders gently, groaning. “Do we NEED to? Why don’t you ask Grizz if we can have a lazy morning? Does it make a difference what time we leave?” 

“No, I’m not going to do that. He has enough stress... and Of course it makes a difference. Don’t you miss your friends at all, Gwen?” 

Cue a pause and total silence, from Gwen. No. She honestly didn’t miss the girls, as much as she thought she would. Life felt oddly the same, but she had made more lifelong and trustworthy friends from this camping trip. Ones that she felt like she could always joke around with, without feeling she was being judged. Ones that she would never have seen herself hanging around with back when they were in high school, but was glad she had gotten to know. “No.” She suddenly scoffed, turning away. “They weren’t all that great anyway.” 

“But they’re your friends? Do you not like them?” Bean asked, raising a brow. This behaviour seemed so weird to her. 

“It’s true they got me up to the top of the popularity league, but it’s not like we stick by each other with everything. They’re just pure gossipers. It’s impossible to tell them secrets, and they always wanna know about your love life. It’s fucking stupid, so no. They aren’t really that great friends, as much as they think they are.”

That made sense as to why she shared a room with Clark for so long and wouldn’t admit her break up for a while. 

“I’m sorry I asked.” Bean pulled away and raised her hands in defeat. “Now, Get ready to go.” She demanded calmly, before getting up properly. “Everyone’s probably starting to get ready by now, and they won’t appreciate us being late, you know?”

“That’s right!” Called out a male voice, belonging to Mickey. “I’ve been missing my Nintendo switch for such a long time now! Still need to teach the others how to play smash brothers ultimate! Especially Harry! He could do with some happiness in his life.”

Bean couldn’t help but grin at Mickey’s comment. “See, Gwen? We cannot and will not let anyone down, alright?” She joked, gently grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Poor Gwen had slept in her clothes and thus had to travel in them. “Yeah... you’re really gonna need a shower when you get back to town.” 

“Shut up.” 

“It’s the truth!” Bean laughed. 

“Let’s just get ready to go, Miss Deejay.” Gwen recoiled. 

“Jokes on you. The Deejay career is quite a fun one, so not complaining about that new nickname. It’s almost kinda cute.” 

“Well, it’s sticking and staying. So I’m honestly glad you like it. Hey, are you gonna be deejaying Luke and Helena’s wedding?” Gwen asked. “That is if there is going to be a wedding. I’ve heard their relationship isn’t the most stable right now.” 

Bean swallowed hard. She knew it was true. She was there when Emily Died, and Luke has been flirting with her before that. Helena deserved way better. “Yeah... I just hope he stays faithful to her.... but if things go to chaos, I can’t see them lasting together. I hope it works out. It’d be nice to see Helena happy again, after all she’s done for everyone you know?” 

“True.” Gwen twiddled her thumbs awkwardly. “I never even thanked her for her church services, which helped a lot. I don’t usually believe in that sort of thing, but it was keeping me sane, as well as the commitee I’m going home... so, thank you, Bean. Thank you for giving us some hope about us being able to see our families again.” 

Bean was stunned. Gwen was showing gratitude? Did she hit her head in her sleep or something? “It... it was nothing. It’s books that helped, really. If it wasn’t for Allie’s leadership too, I think it would have been a lot harder. She’s kept us motivated.” 

Gwen smiled a little. “Yeah.” She nodded, looking into Bean’s eyes for a few moments. “They and you are some of the good ones. It’s rare, but they’re the real ones who always have your back, you know?” 

She didn’t know why she was so happy all of a sudden, but she felt joy and content from talking to Bean, and hoped she would be able to do it more, even back in New Ham.

“Mind if I stay with you, at Allie’s place?” She asked suddenly. “Just need a break from Maddison, Erika and Olivia.” 

Bean thought about it, originally hesitant. “Yeah, I’m sure Allie wouldn’t mind. You’re one of the more loyal followers, so as long as you don’t go around pulling Lexie style stuff, I’m sure you’ll be totally okay to stay over. Maybe even join in the commitee, huh?”

Gwen was about to respond to the query, when she heard Grizz calling for them to appear outside. 

The conversation would need to go on hold for a short while, whilst they all prepared to trek home.


End file.
